L'attentat
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ludwig l'avait toujours su, il fallait toujours se méfier de Lovino Vargas. Mais c'est un peu tard...


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Ludwig/Allemagne, Lovino/Italie du Sud, Veneciano/Italie du Nord, mention de Arthur/Angleterre, Francis/France, Alfred/Amérique, Ivan/Russie, Kiku/Japon, Gilbert/ Prusse et Antonio/Espagne.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia

**Notes : **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but est de rédiger un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. J'espère que vous aimerez. C'est mon tout premier sur Hetalia, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Thème : **Toilettes

* * *

Ludwig en était sûr, ce diable d'Italien avait tenté de l'assassiner. Oui, il en était certain, il était bel et bien victime d'un attentat. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que Lovino ne l'aime pas –d'ailleurs c'était réciproque, il l'énervait à vouloir le séparer de Veneciano. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, il pourrait tout de même commencer à l'accepter non !? Mais s'il savait que cela revenait à demander un miracle, il aurait tout de même pensé cela le dissuaderait d'attenter à ses jours. Apparemment non. Quand Lovino haïssait quelqu'un, c'était pour de bon.

La veille au soir, pour faire plaisir à son Veneciano adoré, il avait convié Lovino, Gilbert, Francis, Gilbert et Kiku à venir passer la soirée chez eux. Ivan et Alfred s'étaient rajoutés par la suite, s'invitant eux-mêmes. Et comme il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à la fois l'Amérique et la Russie à dos, il avait été forcé de les faire rentrer.

Tout le diner, il s'était douté que quelque chose clochait. Bien sûr, l'Italien continuait de ponctuer toutes ses phrases de mots tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres –mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas habitué à la longue- et de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux dont les plus aimables étaient certainement « mangeur de patate » et « pervers d'Allemand ». Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait un hic quand l'Italien s'était levé de table en prétendant aller donner un coup de main à son frère en cuisine. Mais même s'il savait que Lovino appartenait à la mafia, il ne s'était pas méfié, il ne l'aurait jamais crû qu'un capable d'un coup aussi bas.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la salle à manger en portant une immense casserole de pâte à la bolognaise –depuis que Veneciano avait emménagé chez lui, Ludwig désespérait de manger à nouveau autre que des pâtes ou des pizzas aux repas-, il avait même légèrement salivé, alléché par l'odeur exquise s'élevant du plat –ainsi que par la vision de son amant en tablier qui lui faisait imaginer des trucs pas très catholique mais nous nous écartons du sujet.

Même s'il avait trouvé la sauce trop liquide et un peu trop herbée, il avait été forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle restait délicieuse, au point même qu'il s'était resservi. Tout le monde, y compris l'expert gastronomique qu'était Francis, salua unanimement le repas. Enfin, si on excepte Arthur et Alfref qui avaient des gouts culinaires plutôt… désastreux.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé tranquillement. Comme ils étaient en petit comité, personne ne s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Même Francis, pourtant toujours à la pointe de la mode et aimant bien s'habiller, ne s'était pas mis sur son trente-et-un, adoptant une sobre chemise blanche et un pantalon noir tout simple. La soirée s'était conclue joyeusement par un karaoké où toutes les nations s'étaient amusées à pousser la chansonnette.

Mais, trois heures plus tard, alors que tous les convives étaient rentrés chez eux et qu'il aurait dû être dans son lit en train d'enlacer son Veneciano, il se retrouvait à faire des allers-retours rapides entre sa chambre et les toilettes. Il pestait contre ce fourbe d'Italien. Il avait bien caché son jeu, l'Italien ! Il devait être en train de bien rigoler avec Antonio et Francis – et son frère, le dernier membre du Bad Trio, devait aussi être de mèche avec eux. Sinon, comment ce diable d'Italien aurait-il su qu'il ne digérait absolument pas l'origan ?

* * *

That's all ! Si vous avez aimé (et même si ce n'est pas le cas), laisser-moi une petite review.


End file.
